Verrückt
Verrückt (German for "Crazy" or "Insane")en|Verr%C3%BCckt Translation from Google Translate, also known as the Zombie Asylum, is one of the new maps available in the first Call of Duty: World at War map pack. It is the second installment of Nazi Zombies, and seems to take place in an Asylum."New Downloadable Content Announced!" on CallofDuty.com The map features four vending machines that provide four different Perk, sleight of hand, juggernaut, double tap, and quick revive (a new perk that lets you revive your teammates faster), and electroshock defences to delay Zombie attacks. A www.callofduty.com/intel/205 trailer was released shortly before the unveiling of the first downloadable content package. Gameplay The Map The map is much bigger than Nacht der Untoten; there are about 8 more rooms, and 3 extra balconies. It is based off of the map Asylum, which is much larger than the Airfield-like bunker. It also has two zombie wall entrance points upstairs on either side of the spawn point, and approximately 16 other windows. To advance towards the power room, 3 to 5 barricades must be opened for 750/1000 points. Map Features There are many similarities to what a real asylum would be like. For example, there is wire netting on the balconies to stop sick people from jumping off. The single player starting point (with the German weaponry) has an operating theatre which looks like operations were carried out with utmost brutality. There are blood stains on the wall, and in the kitchen which is initially accessed by the people in the American weapon room, there is writing on the wall. There are strange symbols and what appears to be a headless man drawn in blood. Rooms In multiplayer, players are spawned in rooms separated by an electronic door, which can only be opened once the power is activated. Windows can be shot through while walls require visual openings to shoot. Staircases and doors have barricades that can be unlocked. Left Spawn Room: *mystery box spawn point *Contains Jugger-nog vendor, offline spawnage point *Openings: 4 windows, 1 staircase, 1 electronic door *Weapons: Kar98k, Stielhandgranate, Gewher 43 *Unlocks: Left Balcony 1000 points Left Balcony: *Contains Double-Tap Root Beer vendor, and electric defenses *Openings: 1 window, 1 wall, staircase, 1 door *Weapons: Double Barreled Shotgun, Bouncing Betty, MP40, Stielhandgranate *Unlocks: Left Upstairs 750 Points Left Upstairs: *mystery box spawn point *Openings: 2 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: M1897 Trench Gun, STG-44 *Unlocks: Power Room Right Spawn Room: *Contains Revive Soda vendor *Openings: 3 windows, 1 door *Weapons: M1 Garand, Springfield *Unlocks: Right Hallway 750 points, Right Back Room 750 points Right Back Room: *Can be able to shoot to Right Hallway *Openings: 1 door *Weapons: BAR,Trenchgun,Bouncing Bettyes Right Hallway: *mystery box spawn point *Openings: 3 windows, 1 wall, 1 door, 1 staircase *Weapons: Thompson, Stielhandgranate, Double-Barreled Shotgun *Unlocks: Right Balcony 1000 points Right Balcony: *Has electric defenses *Openings: 2 windows, 1 wall, 1 staircase *Weapons: Bar+Bipod, Bouncing Betty, M1897 Trench Gun *Unlocks: Right Upstairs 750 points Right Upstairs: *Contains Speed Cola vendor *Openings: 2 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: *Unlocks: Power Room Power Room: *Original location of Mystery Box and access to power switch *Openings: 1 window, 2 doors *Weapons: Mystery Box *Unlocks: Perk Vendors and electronic door at spawn points Zombie Behavior The zombies are smarter, faster and more agggresive than in Nacht Der Untoten. Crawling zombies are sometimes faster than walkers, and seem to be three times faster than in Nacht Der Untoten. Zombie attacks can "down" you after getting hit only once or twice without the juggernaut perk. They can attack through barricaded windows and climb through them if there are a few planks missing. They also seem to have voices. They respawn by ressurecting themselves from their deceased bodies from the previous round. The Electric Generator The electric generator room is located on the second floor across the complex from both spawn points. The room can be accessed after unlocking three rooms on the left spawn point and five rooms on the right spawn point. The electricty is restored by activating a power switch across from the generator in the room. Once the electricity is restored, the door seperating the left and right spawn points is unlocked. In addition, the electro-shock barriers on the balconies can also be activated, and players can now purchase perks through the "perk-a-cola" vending machines. Sound Effects There are multiple new sound affects including the players voice, the zombies voice, announcements once a person gets a pick up or reaction to getting revived. When you get a pick up, there is a demonic voice that says the title such as "Insta-Kill", except for the "nuke". When you pick up the nuke, it goes, "Ka-Boom". The players also speak when they score a special kill or are revived. When they are revived they say things like "That was too fricking close!", "I thought I was gone for sure!" or "I owe you one." When they get knive, headshot or any kind of kill, they occaisionally say things such as "Mind not bleeding on me?!", "I popped his skull like a melon!" or "Got him!". Also, if the zombies are entering the building, they scream out "The bastards are getting close!".en| GameSpot Interview on Verrückt with Josh Olin If the zombies are shot in the head, they seldomly scream "NO!" or "Why?!". When the bloody teddy bear makes the weapon box disappear, a little girl is heard laughing, and on occasion there will be a demonic voice that says, "Bye-Bye!" Weapon Placement There are more chalk lined weapon spawns, and the mystery box makes another appearance with a few changes. The Mystery box is originally placed in the power generator room, but if used, a bloody teddy bear may appear, instead of a weapon. The bear will make the box levitate and fall apart. The box will then respawn at a random point in the map, which are marked by piles of debris with a bloody teddy bear on top. In addition, upstairs on either side, the Bouncing Betty is available only as a one time (purchase) weapon for 1000 points, but two more are received at the beginning of each round, and previously placed mines remain. The Gewehr 43, Springfield, Kar98k, MP40, Double-Barreled Shotgun, Trench Gun, Thompson, STG-44, M1 Garand, and the BAR are able to be acquired via the chalk drawings. If the gun is already equipped, ammo can be purchased for half the price of the gun. Available Weapons Cost shown is amount of points required to buy from the chalk drawings. All weapons can be received from the mystery box. Weapons without a price shown are received randomly from the mystery box (950 points) and extra ammo can only be gotten via ammo pickup. *Stielhandgranate cost: 250 points *Double-Barreled Shotgun cost: 1200 points *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun *M1897 Trench Gun cost: 1500 points *PTRS-41 (mystery box) 950 points *M2 Flamethrower (mystery box) 950 points *MP40 cost: 1000 points *PPSh-41 (mystery box) 950 points *Kar98k cost: 200 points *Springfield cost: 200 points *STG-44 cost: 1200 points *Deployable MG42 (mystery box) 950 points *Colt M1911 starting gun *Deployable FG42 (mystery box) 950 points *.357 Magnum (mystery box) 950 points *M1 Carbine *M1 Garand cost: 600 points *Thompson cost: 1200 points *Panzerschreck (mystery box) 950 points *Deployable Browning M1919 *Deployable BAR cost: 2500 points *Bouncing Betty cost: 1000 points *Gewehr 43 cost: 600 points *Ray Gun (mystery box) 950 points Available Perks *Double Tap "Double Tap Root Beer" cost: 2000 points *Fast Revive "Revive Soda" cost: 1500 points *Sleight of Hand "Speed Cola" cost: 3000 points *Juggernaut "Jugger-Nog" cost: 2500 points Strategy *Unlike Juggernaut for multiplayer games which allows a couple additional hits, "Jugger-Nog" is more effective. The perk allows many strikes from zombies from zombies to be taken at level 10 and above and survive. So it is highly recommended especially in the later rounds. "Jugger-Nog" and any other drink is ineffective when you are "downed" by zombies. *Unlike in the original Nazi Zombie map, in Verrückt you get 15 rifle grenades with the M1 Garand. You also get 15 rounds on the Panzershreck, so now it was definitely worth your money. *Unlike in the Original Nazi Zombies, the zombies can attack through the windows if there are only a few planks left, so if there are zombies there, don't go for the extra points. Also, if there are 1 or 2 planks left just on the top of the window, they can jump and crawl in fewer numbers. *It is recommended that the players on the left spawn, open everything on their side to get to the power generator room, and turn on the power. This is because there are only three places to open and there are less places for where the zombies can come in. Also, when you turn on the power, the door separating the two teams will open reuniting the two. *Don't be afraid to use bouncing betties (max 2) and grenades (max 4), at the start of each round you receive 2 more. Keep in mind bouncing betties must be bought first to use them. Recommended to place them in high traffic areas (like the stairs) or defensive locations (mystery box). *The Electro Shock Defense are useful if you are all cornered in a small area. If your teammate walks through it, he well be downed, and he will not be able to get out unless a zombie pushes him or the defenses wear out. It is also possible to keep reviving him until the power defenses wears off but it adds extraordinary numbers to the players downs. *Run! Don't let the zombies hit you, most of the time if they have the opportunity to hit you once, they can hit you twice which downs you unless you have juggernaut. *Shoot one of the zombies in the legs so that you can fix windows and walls while he crawls around. This is very effective because the round doesn't end so you can get points for fixing windows. Plus you can avoid an play with him while your team-mates buy weapons at the end of the round. *One good tatic is for the people in the left spawn to unlock all the doors to the generator while those on the right spawn stay where they are and go to the generator room when the powers on. When this is done, try and get everyone to get juggernaut and quick revive and then wait on te balcony. You can then kill the zombies easily and if theirs a lot of them you can turn on the electroshock defences. Trivia *On occasion, you will yell "you can't get this marine!" This is interesting as the US Marines never saw service in Berlin. *Since this is a campaign mission, it may be possible that the people from the last zombie mission survived and arrived in this building and were assaulted once again from the unstoppable threat. *After the Nazi Zombie outbreak, the marines must have stayed in the building for 5 months, bringing them to a new location where once again, they are attacked by the Zombies. *The writing on the wall could be a tribute to the game Assassins Creed. *You can see zombies coming out of the ground in the courtyard. This tells us that the asylum officials buried dead patients in the courtyard. *In the multiplayer map Asylum, the exterior of one corner of the building is totally destroyed. In this Asylum, which is the same map (kinda), that corner is fixed. as this mission takes place after the war, Berlin officials obviously fixed it without fixing the whole thing. Strange........ *This is the only mission in which you can hear your player talk. *Although it takes place in Berlin, when you look outside it doesn't look like you are in Berlin (lack of buildings, burning forest). Glitches *There is a glitch on the right-half of the upstairs by the bouncing betty chalk outline. You double jump to the little pillar out of the wall where it is and you land at the middle of the wall. *By the grenades on the left spawn by the grenades to the right of the stairs, you prone right next to the wall and look to the right as far as it can go. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels